Hufflepuff Tryouts
by alyssialui
Summary: Cedric's tryout for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.


_A/N: Cedric's tryout for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. It was so hard to get write this in 17 minutes. I went over by a few seconds but I made it. So proud of myself. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition****: **Giant Apple Bobbing** - **17 minutes_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)****: **Muggle Studies Assignment #3 - Basketball: Write about a character playing Quidditch._

_**Represent That Character! Challenge II**_

* * *

><p>Cedric was nervous. No scratch that. He was beyond nervous, almost reaching puking-level of nerves. Why did he eat so much before try-outs? Why did he even listen to his friends to try out?<p>

He contemplated shouldering his broom and just walking back to common room and hiding in his bed. When his friends asked, he would just say they didn't want him or he had performed poorly. They would still love him.

The third-year Hufflepuff sighed, and then turned his head to the skies. No, Cedric Diggory was not a quitter. He would give it his best shot and then, if he was judged not good enough, he would leave but he would be happy knowing there was nothing more he could do.

His stomach squirked and then he was thinking to run away again. A quick trip to the loo. And then back to the pitch.

He began to hobble away, ducking his head so the other hopefuls wouldn't see his departure and think him a coward, or ask too many questions. But there was the tweet of a whistle.

The other Quidditch players had arrived, walking from the locker rooms and decked out in full Hufflepuff colours. Cedric froze and swallowed. There would be time to throw up later.

"Alright, Good morning, young Puffs. Nice to see all of you out for tryouts today. As you know, our seeker and keeper graduated last term, so we're looking to fill those spots. Keepers, stand to the left. Seekers to the right."

As it turned out, of the five who came out, 3 wanted to be keepers, and just him and a girl named Madison wanted to be seekers. She was a short thin girl who he knew was in fourth year, with short blonde hair and glasses. Cedric gulped. Though she didn't look like much, seekers needed to be light and aerodynamic. With his much bulkier and heavier frame, he was already at a disadvantage.

The captain blew the whistle again and began with the keepers. They were all boys, two from fifth year and one from sixth. The fifth years tryouts were poor. The chasers easily tricked them both up with fakeouts and even direct shots. One of the keepers even got beaned in the head with the Quaffle, sending him spiraling to the ground with a thump. Luckily, he was guarding the lowest post and didn't sustain any injuries. The sixth year was much better. He blocked 12 of the 15 shots fired, even a particularly difficult one where the chaser flew behind the posts, tossed it over the ring to the other chaser to score. They all clapped when the sixth year was declared the new keeper, and the other keepers were admired for their good attempts.

"Alright now, seekers stepped forward." Cedric blanched when he realized it was his turn in the spotlight. The captain said they would be competing against each other to catch the snitch, the new seeker being the one to catch it. With the whistle, it was released and both seekers mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground.

Cedric's eyes scanned the pitch, looking for that tiny glimmer of gold. The sun was coming up so it shouldn't be too hard to spot it among the colourful house banners and the green pitch below. The other girl was circling the pitch, moving much faster than him on her broom and leaning down flat. Cedric knew he wouldn't be able to beat her in speed, so he just had to make sure that he spotted it first.

But it was taking awhile. The other players stood on the pitch wondering what they were doing. Cedric was at a lost too. Where was the little gold-

There! By the Hufflepuff stands and hiding in the bright yellow stripe of the banner. Its silver wings glittered and then it darted off once it realized it had been spotted. Cedric chanced a glance at the girl who she was looking in the other direction. Cedric had to act fast, but sneaky. He flew a bit closer to the stands, the snitch now hiding among the bleachers. Just a bit closer, and then tiny ball-

Ah! It darted out of the darkness and flew right past the other seeker's nose . She grinned at him before flying after the little ball, Cedric hot at her heels.

The girl was too fast but the snitch was much faster. No matter how close her fingers brushed its wings, she couldn't grab it. Cedric had to do something, he was still a brooms length away. He ducked down, flying lower that her with his body flat on his broom. He looked up, he could see her hand getting closer and closer. He had to gain some speed and take her and the snitch by surprise.

The snitch was mocking them it seemed, wavering in front of them. But now Cedric was closer to it than she was. He took this moment to swoop before her. She was startled, her broom stopping as he came up between her and snitch and pushed forward.

She quickly came on his heels, flying behind him but Cedric quickly plucked the snitch. He smiled but the snitch jumped out of his hand suddenly and luckily right into the girl's waiting hands.

The crowd on the ground applauded as they both flew down to meet them. The captain shook both of their hands and then thrust the fourth-year's into the hair, "Madison, is our new seeker!"

"Wait!", she screamed. Then she smiled at Cedric and placed the now tame snitch in his hand. "Cedric caught the snitch first and by chance it came to me." Then she grabbed his hand and thrust it into the air. "Cedric! Is our new seeker!"

The other players cheered and Cedric smiled out at them. He thanked the girl and held up the snitch proudly. Cedric was the new Hufflepuff seeker. He would have such a story to tell his friends later in the dorms.


End file.
